


Pocket Guardian-China

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted and written before COVID19

Wang Yao

A Chinese man with wisdom beyond his years, Wang Yao takes life as it comes. A wonderful chef and master martial artist, he is fit and much older than he looks. He has a love of cute things and a cheerful attitude that helps him weather whatever life brings and will always be there for you like a big brother.

I couldn’t help but giggle as I read the letter. He sounded like a fun guy, even if he was just a little charm. I noticed more text at the bottom of the card. It looked handwritten in beautiful cursive. ‘Even in the darkest of times, always remember: You will endure.’

I pondered that part for a moment before Nicole brought me out of my stupor, wanting to see what I was reading. I handed it to her and she read over as we walked out to my car. She handed it back to me with a sigh. “This guy sounds like a total tool.”

“What do you mean? He sounds fun!” I raised a brow I started the car and pulled into the line of traffic leaving the convention.

“Please, a grown man that coos over cute things? If you ask me, it sounds like he would be super annoying if he were real.”

“Nicole, you’re 19 and still have Twilight posters. You have no room to talk.” I pulled into her driveway to drop her off as she gave a gasp of horror.

“How dare you?! Ms. I still sleep with a giant teddy.” She stuck her tongue out at me as she opened the door and got out of my cramped car. “Anyway, I’ll see you next week.”

I nodded and waved goodbye to her before pulling back onto the road and headed home. I could already feel the lead weight of exhaustion on my shoulders as I pulled into the driveway of my apartment complex. I parked and grabbed my bag of stuff before heading inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I threw my bag onto the worn couch and looked at the time. Lucky me, it was dinner time. Unfortunately, I didn’t have much in my pantry to cook. I sighed and checked the balance on my card before calling and putting in an order for pizza. 

I sat down on the couch, deciding to look through everything I had gotten from the Con while I waited for my pizza. I pulled out pens, lanyards, a few posters and plushies, pins, and finally the small silk box. I looked it over before opening it and pulling out the little figurine. It was a man, but looked very feminine with his long, chocolate brown hair. He was rather short and when I looked a bit closer I saw he was carrying a panda. I smiled and chuckled, setting him down on my coffee table just as the doorbell rang. 

I raised a brow and looked at the time. It had only been 10 minutes since I put the order in, so I doubted it was the pizza. I stood and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. On the other side was a man in a suit holding a clipboard. Seeing as it didn’t seem to be a murderer, I unlocked the door and opened it. The man smiled as he caught sight of me.

“Hello! I’m Joe Burns and I’m with the city council. I'm going door to door with the community to ask people if what their positions are on the recent string of thefts are and if they have any ideas on how we can make the city safer. Are you Ms. (Name) (Lastname)?” He smiled when I nodded and continued. “Wonderful! Now, if you are willing to do this interview, it will take about 20 minutes. May I come in?”

Eh, what's the harm? I nodded and stepped aside, letting the man in and leading him to the couch. He sat down and started with the legal disclaimer, stating how this information would not be released without consent, how consenting results would stay anonymous, I didn’t have to answer questions I was uncomfortable with, blah blah blah. Honestly I stopped listening halfway through. Once the survey began, I noticed that the questions weren’t what expected. I was expecting standard questions like ‘How are you fairing?’ or ‘How often do you leave the house unlocked?’. What I got was a lot of questions about what type of security the complex used, was it patrolled, how often I was home, how much did I think I owned, and such. While nothing got super personal, the questions made me a bit unsettled.

Once it was over, I walked the man back to the door and bid him goodbye. A few moments later, my pizza showed up. I couldn't shake the unsettled feeling in my gut as I ate my dinner and jumped in the shower. Even as I laid in bed, I played the interview over in my head. Again, I didn’t think any of the questions were too personal, but It still left me with a weight in my stomach. I sighed and switched off my light, settling into an uneasy sleep.

I woke at 8am with a yawn, turning off my alarm and stretching. I stood and walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal. Eating my breakfast, I checked my phone. No calls…..no messages....no emails….looks like I didn’t have any plans for the day. Letting out a sigh I went over my options. I needed to go shopping, but that would have to wait until I got my paycheck on Monday. I could go to the park, but...I didn’t really feel like talking with people after last night. 

“Welp, looks like I’m going to the library.” I finished my breakfast and brushed my hair before getting dressed. I grabbed a few books I had due and my laptop so I could get some paperwork done. I was a part-time secretary, which meant homework. It also meant I could work from home while sick, so that was a plus. I bagged up my stuff and headed for me car. I paused when I reached the front door, feeling like I had forgotten something. I looked around, trying to think of what is was. My eyes fell on the little figurine sitting on the coffee table. 

I walked over and picked him...I mean, it up. Turning it over in my hand, I debated bringing it with me. The lady said it was a charm, so I guess there was no harm in it. I slipped it into my bag before heading to the car. Five minutes later, I was sitting at my favorite table in the corner of the library, typing away at my laptop and rocking out to my favorite bands. Hours went by before I was ready to print the papers and get everything stapled, but I would take care of that at home. I stretched, feeling my back pop in a few places.

I closed the laptop and put it back in my bag before searching the shelves. I smiled as I got to my favorite genre and searched for a bit, picking three and heading into the counter. I checked in my old book and checked out the new ones before heading out to my car, stomach growling. I knew I had some pizza left over from last night, but I still entertained the thought of getting some Wendy’s. I decided I would go that route, heading through the drive thru and getting a Spicy Chicken Sandwich.

I ate my fries as I drove home, not wanting them to get cold and gross. I felt a bit of unease as I pulled into my parking spot, but I didn’t know why. It was clear as I got out of my car, though. I froze and felt a lead weight drop in my stomach when I saw my door broken and hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited in my car, watching as the police hung some caution tape. The first thing I had done when I saw my busted door was call them, followed by my landlord. Said landlord was off to the side, talking with the Chief about something. Probably security related. I moved to sit on the hood of my can, pulling out my phone again. I was about to call Nicole, but was interrupted by the Chief making his way over to me. I set my phone down and got off the hood as the taller man walked up to me. He greeted me the same way he had when he showed up on the scene before launching into his questions.

“Ms. (Lastname), how are you holding up?”

“I’m alright, I guess. Just a bit shaken. It’s not everyday you come home to find your door off its hinges.”

“I understand. We’ve swept the inside of your apartment and the surrounding area, but it looks like whoever it was is long gone. It was a smart decision to call us before going inside.”

“I watch too many crime shows to take that chance…” That got a chuckle out of him.

“It’s safe to go in now, so we would like to have your help in putting together a list of missing items. Do you have insurance?” I nodded and he continued. “Good. Once we have the list, I would advise you to call and see what you're covered for so you can get replacements.”

I followed him past the tape and into the apartment. I was getting a look at the state of the place for the first time and needless to say, I was not happy. The place was torn up pretty bad. Drawers were pulled out, the furniture was shifted out of place...even the couch was flipped over. We went along, going through everything and seeing what was gone. At some point in the search, I started coughing a bit. The Chief looked over at me quizzically, asking if I was alright.

“Probably just some floating dust. I’ll be alright.” I cleared my throat and we continued.

It was worse than I thought. Each room we went through was torn up and the list of things missing just continued to climb. By the time we were done, I was in shock at the amount missing. My TV, my tea brewer, almost all of my office supplies, my computer charger, most of my better cookware...hell,even my toaster and the little satin box were gone! I was reeling as I set up a couple chairs for me and the Chief to sit at while he handed the list to the officer taking pictures.

“I’ll have one of the boys give you a copy of the list for you to keep. But for now, I have a few questions I need to ask you. Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah...yeah, I’m ready. Go ahead.” I was astonished at how considerate he was being.

He started the questions off easy, focusing on why I was out today, did I lock my door, did I have a pet that may have gotten out, etc. It wasn't until I mentioned the interview yesterday that his expression suddenly hardened. He motioned for the guy with the camera to come over as he continued asking questions.

“What did this man look like?”

“He about as tall as you, had brown hair ties into a small ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were...green, I think. He said his name was Joe Burns, said he was from the city council and wanted a survey relating to the break-ins.” 

“Did he have an accent of any kind? Or maybe a scar on his jaw?”

“Yeah, actually...I don't remember seeing a scar, but he DID have an accent. Some kind of Hispanic one.”

It clicked: He had been the one who broke in. My sudden realization was confirmed when the camera cop pulled a photo out of his file with a mugshot of the same guy with his hair down.

“This is Tyson Brenza. He’s a thief that’s been terrorizing the city for weeks. His gang are the ones responsible for the break-ins. You said he was going by the Joe Burns?”

I nodded and wrote that down on the back of the photo.

“Here’s what we're going to do. I’m going to give you a phone number to call if this guy comes back.” He handed me two pieces of paper: one had my list of stolen things and the other had a phone number. 

I took both papers and thanked him. He told me to ONLY call that number if the man returned or I was broken into again. I nodded, thanking him again and walking him to the door. I bid them all goodbye before picking up my phone and calling Nicole. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Nicole, it’s me. Can you come over? I was robbed and-”

“I’ll be over in 10 minutes, don't go anywhere.” 

She hung up and I smiled, knowing she would get here as fast as she could. One thing about my sister, she would always be there for you. I worked to get some of my house cleaned up while I waited, making a second list of little things that had disappeared as well. When I heard a car pull into the lot, I peeked out the window caustionly. I relaxed when I saw my sister pop out of a car. She waved to the driver, who I couldn’t see, and ran to my door.

“(Name), I’m here. What happened?”

I told her the full story. The interview, the uneasy feeling, the day trip out, the break in, and the information I had gotten from the cops. She listened intently, putting the pieces together in her head. She sighed and pulled me into a hug when I finished.

“At least you were out when they got here. I would hate to think about what would’ve happened if they found you here. Criminals are no joke.”

“Yeah. I still feel like maybe if I hadn’t left, it wouldn't have happened.”

“Have you called your Insurance yet?”

“No, I wanted you here first. I’ll do that now.”

She nodded and went off to do a bit of cleaning while I made the call. I listed everything that had been taken to my agent and, as luck would have it, I was covered for most of it! She told me I had a $1,000 budget to replace things, so I was going to have to pay for some things out of pocket. She told me to stop by before going shopping and she would give me the cash. All I had to do was give her the receipt and any leftover cash when I was done. I agreed and we hung up just as I got another call. This time it was the landlord. He was calling to let me know he would be by in about 20 minutes to replace my door with a temporary one. Once again I agreed and hung up before going to help Nicole clean while I waited for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, it took my Landlord 20 minutes to show up with a temporary front door. It didn't take long for him to install it, only about 10 minutes. I asked him if it was going to cost me to get a new permanent door and, thankfully, he said no. He had already ordered it and it was on his way. I grinned and thanked him, walking him out just as Nicole came up to me.

“Seems luck is on your side right now, (Name). At least, for the most part. Ready to go shopping?”

I smiled and agreed with her, sending her out to my car while I grabbed my list. When she was out the door, I started coughing again. It took a moment for it to pass, but I didn't think anything of it. I simply grabbed a water bottle and followed her outside, list in my pocket.

“Hey, your laptop is still in your car. Do you want to take it inside?”

“No, I usually keep it in my car anyway. I've been thinking of getting a desktop for my apartment.” I got in and started my car, noting that I should probably get gas soon.

“You should wait until they catch that Tyson guy.”

I nodded, agreeing with her as we pulled away from my complex. The first stop was my insurance building so I could pick up the check to replace everything. Once that was done, I headed over to the bank to cash it, letting Nicole take my car down to the gas station since it would take a minute to get this taken care of. It didn't take as long as I thought though and I was left waiting on Nicole for a few minutes.

“I expected to be waiting on you, not the other way around.”

“I know right? Anyway, let's head over to the store.” I pulled back out onto the road.

“You gonna upgrade anything? Your tea maker was reeeally out of date.”

“Probably not. This cash is for replacing things. I need to make sure I don't abuse it.”

I saw Nicole roll her eyes, but she didn't say anything else on the subject. Instead, she started trying to convince me to change the color of what I was replacing. I shook my head with a chuckle, letting her continue to ramble on as we pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed one of the bug carts, knowing I was getting quite a bit before we headed inside. We made sure to get the big things like my TV first so I could get them out of the way.

At some point I started coughing again, this time having to double over. They were wet coughs, much like you would have with a lung infection. I stood there coughing for a few minutes, leaving me gasping for breath by the time it was over. Nicole came over, worry in her expression.

“(Name), are you ok? You’re not getting sick, are you?”

“No, I think it’s just the dust that was flying around the apartment. I’m fine now.” That was a lie. My chest hurt and I had the constant need to clear my throat, but I pushed it all away to keep her from worrying. We finished our shopping without another incident and got everything out to the car. We put the bigger things in the back seat so they wouldn't slide around and put the rest in the trunk. On our way home I dropped the receipt off in the mailbox of my insurance agent. There wasn't any leftover cash, so I didn't need to worry about an envelope.

We pulled into the parking lot of my complex and parked near my door, rushing to get everything into the building. I had Nicole move the car into the correct spot while I started to get some of the smaller things put away. When she came back in, we moved onto the bigger things that needed to be set up. It took nearly to midnight, but we eventually got everything done. My coughing never stopped, either. At some points it was so bad that I had to excuse myself to the bathroom to keep Nicole from worrying. 

“Hey (Name), I’m gonna head home. Promise me you’ll go to the doctor tomorrow if your coughing doesn't stop, all right?”

I agreed, but had no intention to keep that promise. I hated the doctor. If I had to spend the day in bed then fine, but I wouldn't go to the doctor. I walked her to the door and gave her a hug before she left. I gave a tired sigh and sat on my couch while I went over the days events. Absentmindedly, I pulled the little charm from my pocket and turned it over in my hands. 

“I can’t tell if you're good luck or not. First I get robbed, but then everything goes my way. But now I feel like I’m getting sick.” I sighed and set it on the stand. I really hoped it was just the dust. I had a weak constitution, even a small cold would send me to the doctor. Speaking of getting sick, I was hit with another coughing fit that sent me to the toilet to spit out some phlegm. I made a face of disgust as I flushed the gunk away, deciding to get a shower while I was there. Maybe it would help.

I decided the shower did NOT help at all. The steam made it harder to breath and the warm water felt like a branding iron. I walked to my bedroom and pulled on a nightgown before crawling into bed and wrapping my arms around my giant teddy bear. I let out a yawn that ended in a sigh before closing my eyes.

*****

I opened the sliding door that lead to the garden. I looked around in awe at the beautiful flora that surrounded me. A pond was the centerpiece with a small willow tree letting its branches lap at the water. Fish played with the leaves, batting them back and forth as a fog sat idle and content on a lilypad. I stepped out into the garden, admiring how my lilac dress looked perfectly in place here in this wonderland of color. I looked around again and noticed something I overlooked last time. A lone figure was sitting under the willow tree, watching the fish frolic in their pond. 

The figure, though blurry, looked up and locked their chocolate eyes with mine. I could tell they were smiling as they lifted a hand, beckoning me over to sit with them. I did just than, walking over and sitting on my knees to keep my dress decent. I looked over at the figure again, taking in their appearance. They were a little less blurry, but I couldn't make out very much. I thought they were a girl because of their long chocolate hair, but I could tell they didn't have breasts. Maybe a flat girl…? Or a guy with long hair…?

“You should really take better care of yourself, Aru.”

I was snapped out of my internal questions as they spoke. Their voice was a bit high for a guy, but there was no doubt now. It took another moment for what he said to register.

“What?”

“You're getting sick. And it’s not going to be something as simple as a cold, Aru.”

“How do you-” I was cut off as I started coughing. He continued, turning his eyes to me.

“It’s going to be difficult, but if you need help you can call me. I will help you endure, no matter what, Aru.”

I wanted to question him more, find out what he was talking about, but the coughing wouldn't stop. I couldn’t even breathe at this point. I looked around in a panic as I gasped for breath, but he was gone. The beautiful garden had changed as well. The clear water of the pond had turned to a green sludge, the flora around me wilting to a sickly grey before my eyes. I tried to get up as that grey reached me, but couldn't move. My vision went blurry as I fought for breath before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on my back, unable to breathe. I shot up, coughing like mad over the side of my bed until a wad of brown sludge shot out of my throat. I gasped, taking in some much needed air, and sat there breathing hard for a few moments. Only when I could breathe semi-normally did I get up to clean up the gunk. My body shook as I tried to get to the trash, every step a battle. I threw away the gunk only to get caught in another coughing fit, spitting more into the trash. I gasped after it was over and grabbed my phone, calling Nicole and asking her if she could take me to the Hospital.

She was there within minutes, her boyfriend driving us both to the hospital. I gave them my house key and asked if they could come back and grab a few things. They agreed and brought me to the emergency room. I explained to the nurse what was going on and she admitted me right away, sending me to a room in a wheelchair so I didn't have to walk. Once there, Nicole and her boyfriend left to get me a few things. The nurses helped me onto the examination bed before the doctor came in. He asked the standard questions like how I was feeling and what my symptoms were. I told him about how the coughs went from normal ones, to wet coughs, to coughing up the brown gunk.

He took some notes before moving onto the exam. He took my blood pressure, heart rate, listened to my lungs, all that good stuff. The last thing he did was take a swab from my throat before telling me to relax while he ran a test on it. He moved a trash bin closer to me in case I started coughing up the phlegm again before leaving. I sighed and laid back on the bed, doing my best to keep my breathing under control so I wouldn't start coughing again. It felt like an eternity before the doctor came back with an unreadable expression. 

“Ms. (LastName), the test came back. It looks like you've developed Acute Bronchitis from a flu virus. Did you get your flu shot this year?”

“No, I was working extra hours during the flu season…”

“Well, your body wasn't able to fight it off. While you didn't develop any flu symptoms, your compromised immune system let it mutate-”

“Doctor, with all due respect, I know about my bad immune system. What can I do to cure this?” He seemed a bit annoyed that I didn't let him ramble on about things I’ve heard a million times before.

“You’ll have to be put on an ani-viral medication before this develops into pneumonia. You’ll have to be admitted here for the treatment, which will last anywhere from two to four weeks. You’ll be put on a ventilator for the first week to make sure you’re getting enough oxygen and your airway doesn't close up. The medication will be administered through an IV drip with regular doses of a stronger version directly injected every day.”

My face paled. I hated hospitals, I didn't want to stay here! Unfortunately, I didn't want to get worse either. I sighed and agreed with him. I knew my insurance would cover it, so I wasn't worried about the base price. All I had to cover was the cost of the room and any extra stuff I ordered. He called in the nurse to help me into the wheelchair. She wheeled me out to the waiting room while they prepped a room for me. Nicole was waiting for me with a bag of stuff. When she saw me she jumped up from her chair and rushed over. 

She asked me what was going on and I admitted that I had lied when I told her I felt alright yesterday. She chastised me, but didn't push the subject too hard. She brought me over to where she had been sitting, telling me what all she had packed.

“I didn't bring a lot of clothes since I didn't know how much you needed, but I brought a few pairs of clean underwear, some socks, your laptop and charger, and that little doll you got from the convention.”

I raised a brow. “Why did you bring the charm?”

“I don't know, I guess...I just figured you might feel a bit better if you had a good luck charm with you.” She shrugged and I smiled at her.

“Thanks, Nicole. I appreciate it. You locked up the apartment, right?”

She nodded and the nurse came back out then. She asked Nicole if she wanted to wheel me to the room and she nodded, walking behind me to follow the nurse. We were led to an elevator and taken to the third floor before being led down the hall to an open room. Once inside, the nurse helped me into the bathroom to change into the hospital gown. I changed, but was caught in another coughing fit, Nicole rushing in to help me. I coughed up more phlegm into the toilet before being helped into the hospital bed. The nurse asked Nicole to sit in the chair by the door as another nurse wheeled in the IV tools. I winced as I felt the needle enter my skin, tape being applied to keep it in place. The drip was turned on and I was told my first dose of medicine would be soon.

Once the nurses left, Nicole made her way back over with my bag. She put my clothes in a drawer, set my laptop on the swivel table and plugged it in, and set the little doll on the nightstand. She put the clothes I had been wearing in the now empty bag before moving a chair close to me. She asked me how I was doing, though she already knew the answer. I told her the truth though, even though I didn't want her to worry about me. We didn't get to talk for long though, as the doctor came in to give me my first dose of medicine. He used a special valve on the IV tube to inject the medicine. It burned as it went in, but not too bad. Nicole had to leave with him, as daytime visiting hours were over. She promised to come back with some take out later so I didn't have to eat hospital food.

I waved to her as she left before pulling my laptop to me. I checked the charge before unplugging it and firing up the internet. First order of business was emailing my job to let them know I would be working from home as I was in the hospital. I would get a copy of the doctor's note for them later. Since I was already in my email, I figured I may as well get some work done. I logged into my account and got to work, spending the next few hours working on organizing the logbooks, sorting through meetings to see if any were canceled or out of date, and scheduling new appointments in the now open spots. I yawned and closed the laptop as the door opened. I looked up as Nicole walked in with a big grin and a bag of KFC. 

“I figured after the day you’ve had, you deserve the greasiest food possible. But if it upsets your stomach let me know, I also brought some salad.”

I smiled and gladly took the bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy she held out to me. I ate slowly so I didn't upset my stomach, setting the food down whenever I was stuck in a coughing fit. Nicole kept my spirits up by telling me all about her day. Apparently when her boyfriend came to pick her up earlier he had another man in the car. Turns out his cousin was visiting for the day, so the three of them went to the movies. When I asked what movie they saw, she decided to turn it into a guessing game. We went back and forth, her giving a hint about the plot or actors and me taking a stab at it. I still hadn’t figured it out by the time she had to leave, and she refused to tell me. I even tried to question her boyfriend, but he caught on to the game and also refused to tell me. She gave me a hug before she left, being careful not the bump the IV. I waved as they left, her last words telling me not to cheat and see if I could figure it out.

I let out a tired sigh that ended in a wet cough, laying back and lowering the bed. I closed my eyes, ready to get a bit of sleep, but opened them again when an idea tickled the back of my mind. I turned my head to see the chocolate eyes of the charm gazing at me calmly. I watched it for a while before sighing again.

“You really don't make sense. My world blows up one minute, then works in my favor. Only to blow up again without a way out. Are you really a good luck charm? Or just a normal doll?” I closed my eyes again, feeling sleep overcome me.

I woke to the sound of ringing. I reached over to shut off my alarm only to smack my hand on the side of the swivel desk. I groaned, only to start coughing. I sat up and doubled over the side to spit out the phlegm into the trash that was next to my bed. The ringing was still going on, so I looked around for my phone. It wasn't an alarm, just a phone call. I answered in a groggy voice, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

-Hello…? This is (Name) speaking…-

-(Name), it’s Tyler, your landlord. Where are you right now?-

-I’m in hospital right now, I have bronchitis. Why?- Something felt wrong, his tone of voice didn't sound friendly.

-I’m outside your apartment right now. The temporary door I installed yesterday was broken off its hinges. I think you were robbed again.-


End file.
